confessions of a drunk
by mineko-chan94
Summary: one night .one drinking session and a couple of sake will change their lives forever..SasuSaku...
1. the drink

Confessions of a drunk

Confessions of a drunk

"Sakura-chan , where are we going again ?!" Naruto asked as Sakura forcefully pulled him by the arm.

" we're going to have a drinking session!remember , its my treat!!" she said

"let's go!!"

Inside the bar..

"old man!!five liters of sake here!!" she shouted

"Sakura-chan , do you think we could finish 5 liters of sake?! " he asked unbelievably..

"that old hag is now teaching you the error of her ways!" he scolded her.

"geez..give me a break Naruto..i'm 22 and Tsunade-shishou didn't taught me how to drink" she replied

"its only one of my fave pastime..and of course we could drink this all!" as she filled her mug.

"Naruto , bottoms up!"

After hours of excruciatring gulps of sake..

Sakura's sanity suddenly vanished and she became incoherent.

In short she was now drunk.

"Sakura.." Naruto wanted to talk to her but she was so busy finishing her sake that she didn't notice him.

He remember the conversation she had with the Uchiha had a few hours ago..

"Sasuke.." Naruto said

"I know what you feelsomething special for Sakura-chan…care to elaborate?"

He looked at his bestfriend seriously..

"I'm not kidding , teme.."

"hn" Sasuke replied and kept his gaze at the distant sky. The sun was slowly setting behind the tall shinobi leader-carved mountain.

"you seem to notice her now" Naruto said again.

"aa"

"I see.."

_I'm interviewing a block of ice..!why am I doing this again..?_

He stopped to think.

_Yeah , I remember..i'm doing this for Sakura-chan..!_

He'll do anything for their friendship.

"last question , im not going to fool around any longer…Sasuke-teme..but…do you like her..?"

"what a beautiful night sky.." Sasuke remarked as he looked at the velvety mantle of gases above.

Naruto feeling irritated from the start exclaimed.

"I'm asking you questions about your feelings for Sakura and all I get is a lousy out-of-this-world answer about the stupid night sky!!for petesake , I'm trying my best to be serious about the whole damn thing and yourenot cooperating too well you bastard-teme!!"

Sasuke just glared annoyingly at the blonde kyuubi-holder thn looked again at the heavens.

"the sky…" he spoke. "it seems endless…just like my love for her..no matter how I try..it doesn't stop…"

Naruto was shocked at what he said

"so you loved her after all.."

MINEKO-CHAN : HEHEH..MY FIRST STORY EVER..!

PLEASE NO FLAMES..!!

CARE LOTS..

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. follow your heart!

PREVIOUSLY…

PREVIOUSLY….

"so you loved her after all.."

"ever since I came back here she changed me as she had changed herself.." Sasuke kept his faraway look

"and those eyes.."

"Huh..??what eyes..?!"Naruto wasn't getting every word he said.

"those emerald ones..once warm now slowly turns stonecold…and I cant take it…I want them to be warm again…"

"Youre right teme she did changed.."

"a lot.." Naruto stressed.

"hn"

"but the only one who can bring her back is none other than you"

"I am not worthy for her love."

"I know a way how you can save her..teme.."

"what is it then? There is nothing I can do right for her..i only cause her pain.."

"follow your heart.."

Naruto left without a word.

For a moment , Sasuke was left alone. Silently pondering the words his friend had said.

To follow his heart..

Surely, it would be her remedy and his.

All he needs now is to get the courage.

To be brave to confront her once and for all.

"yes Naruto..??..hic"her words were slightly slur .this was her gift , to act normal on very bad situations.

"I know how you feel for Sasuke-teme.."his cerulean eyes gaze solemnly to her.

"I want you to tell me everything.."

"why is that you want me to talk about that bastard all of the sudden..?"

"Sakura , I'm serious.."

"I hate him" as soon as she let the words out , she slowly regained her sanity.

Naruto's blue eyes widen suddenly…

MINEKO-CHAN: WELL, THAT'S THE LATEST I'VE ADDED JUST NOW..

DON'T WORRY..I'LL BE BACK AGAIN WITH ANOTHER SEQUEL..

AGAIN PLEASE NO MORE FLAMES!!

CARELOTS..

JA NE

_.".POOF"_


	3. dont come back without her , teme!

PREVIOUSLY…

PREVIOUSLYY..

PREVIOUSLY….

Naruto's eyes suddenly widen.

"back when we were gennin , ,I loved , adored and almost worshipped him.. he was my first love and I cant believe he's also my last.." her eyes became watery.

"yet , there's still a part of me that wants to hate him , to kill him almost. I want to consider him as a friend but I'm not really sure if he's one . i can feel you guys care for me. i thought I was content , but there is still something missing…" her lower lip quivered.

Just then a dark-haired nin entered the same bar and found a blonde shinobi and a pink-haired kunoichi sitting face to face each other, they seem to be discussing something seriously. Bothered , he silently neared them.

"sakura-chan , I never knew you could keep hatred at it's extremeness , well ,considering you and ino , but to teme ?! it's unbelievable" naruto spoke and as he looked up he saw sasuke. He was behind their pink-haired companion. She was completely unaware of his presence..

Naruto fell silent.

"he changed me for the better and also for the worst. "

Sakura continued.

"I never felt so successful in my life at the same timefeeling emptiness. He taught me how to love and hate deeply at the same time."

Tears were dropping freely from her face. As she drank a mugful of sake , she felt better.then , she broke the sake bottle into tiny pieces with her bare hands. Blood slowly drooped from her injured hand.

"deep inside I want to hug him , to thank him for everything , for changing me at the same time I want to punch him in the face for giving me a heartbreak im not worthy to deserve..but there's one thing im sure of what I feel .."

"I loved him with all my heart..."

She looked up at naruto and noticed he was very pale and his mouth slightly open. And as if by instinct she turned around and came face to face with the topic of their conversation.

"so..what're you saying again sakura..?"he said.

Enraged she stood up and slapped him hard in the face. Throwing her wallet to naruto, she left with out hesitation.

" follow her.. and ask for forgiveness…" naruto said as he securely put her wallet in his pocket..

" you don't have any idea of what she'd been through.. and don't ever come back here without her, got it..? teme?.."


	4. The Chase

PREVIOUSLY …

PREVIOUSLY ….

PREVIOUSLY ….

"and don't come back with out her ..got it , teme..?"

Her heart was being stabbed as she ran away.

She knew she had been acting stupid for the past few days since he arrived.

The humiliation was very hard to bear.

But now, all she wanted was to run.

Run away from everything.

Soon she reached the old bridge overseeing the lake.

_What if I drown myself to death here..?_

That would be really stupid ..

She grasped the railing with both hands for support. She felt wobbly.

_I don't want to live anymore..!_

Was her only thought just now.

All of herself wanted to disappear at this moment.

Anger .. Love… Pain .. Remorse ..

For just this night , she had to cry THEM all.

When suddenly..

Someone embraced her from behind..

"Sakura…" she shrugged inwardly.

It was Sasuke.

"I'm so sorry for all the pain and hurt I've put you through "he softly murmured to her ear as his embrace around her tightened .not wanting to let her go.

"beat me , slap me , punch me , kill me even…I don't care.I want to suffer , to feel your pain."

He let go of her.

"beat the hell out of me , Sakura.."

He closed his eyes shut , expecting himself to fly over the Konogakure forest but it never came

Instead he felt soft palms around his neck. Gently lowering his head forward then , a pair of soft lips pressed itself upon his own.

For a whole minute they stayed motionless.

Then after like it seemed eternity.

Sasuke opened his eyes only to see the once warm , emerald eyes of her's looking back at him.

The ones he had long to see ever since he came back.

A soft smile settled upon her face.

"you weren't listening attentively to me earlier…I've slapped you already for the pain you've given..i forgive you sasuke..

All I want to do now is to hug you so tight" she said.

"thanking you for everything.."

In a blink of an eye , they were locked in each others arms.

"I want you back , sakura.."

"hmm..do you really want that Sakura-Haruno-fan-girl of yours?"she teased.

"not exactly , just your eyes of warmth..i want them exactly as they were.."

He said as they slightly broke their embrace.

Gebtly , he put his hands on the sides of her porcelain face and brushed her tears awat.

"no more tears..i promise to wont ever make you cry again:

He smiled for the first time at her before he returned her sudden kiss.

-OWARI-


End file.
